Mimi Hoshiawa
: "I want to be captivated by something.. I want to do my best in something.. I know I lack any skill in alot of things, but if I don't try, no- if I don't want to try, how can I ever find out?" :: – Mimi Hoshiawa : : Mimi Hoshiawa (耳星矢) is the leader and vocalist in Illuminis. She is a second-year student at Shinome Academy. Her image color is pastel pink. She is a member of a sub-unit known as Gentle Wish along with her younger sister, Yuka Hoshiawa. Her solo album is called ??? Bio Mimi is a second-year student attending Shinome Academy, and the older sister of Yuka Hoshiawa. She's apart of a school Idol club Illuminis. Background Being the older sister of Yuka Hoshiawa. She takes more of the role of being a younger sister figure not being very knowledge on how to act like a older sister. Due to her parents busy schedule and the lack of not being able to spend much time with them grows on her more overtime. Mimi spends most of her time along with her sister making and selling rice cakes and giving them to strangers and their neighbors as a way of showing their appreciation. Appearance Mimi is a average height girl with turquoise eyes along with her fair skin and medium- length brown hair that's worn down. Her bangs are long, but slightly curved to the right of her hair. Personality Mimi has a bright and cheerful personality, she's never seen to easily get mad or to judge someone quickly, but can be labeled as a crybaby due to being physically weak and very emotional, She's often very clumsy which is a habit she's picked up ever since she was a young child. Despite being the older sister she takes more of the role of being a little sister, even though she tries to act mature and lady-like it turns out to be the complete opposite of what she highly expects making her upset for the lack of things she can't do. Because of the way she may act, people tend to take advantage of her due to how innocent she is. She wishes she could be treated more like a mature big sister that everyone would love. In spite of her childish actions she tends to conceal her sadness by compelling herself to put up a happy face. Relationships * Yuka Hoshiawa Yuka is her younger sister who takes care of her and often is teased by her older sister when she has a hard time saying what she really loves. * Hana Fujitomo Hana is a third year student who acts like a major airhead just like Mimi, but she highly respects her for being such an amazing older sister. * Emi Terminus Emi who doesn't know any better from where she grew up from, but Mimi looks up to her for being so brave and wishes to learn so much from her. * Mirai Mirai is a third year, but has done some bad habits yet she can be soft, but tends to hide it and Mimi is thankful for the time she was there to save her from the mess she gets herself into. * Karin Mavis Both are good friends, but never interacted as much she wishes to know more about Karin. * Kokoa Shirogane After finding out Kokoa was a solo idol Mimi wishes to know more about her Idol activities and hopes to experience the challenges she went through. * Yuyu Fujimoto Mimi finds Yuyu to be adorable just like Yuka. * Momo Maruyama Both being in the same year, Mimi is quite amazed at the good memory Momo has and wishes to know more about her as time goes by. Etymology Hoshiawa (星矢), Hoshi (星) means star, whilst Awa (矢) means bubble or foam. Mimi (耳) in japanese means ear, however you can split it into mi (美) and mi (美). Mi (美) means beauty, or beautiful. If you translate Mimi's name what comes out is "Euchon Arrow", which could be a reference to Yuka's love for archery as Yuka is Mimi's sister. Quotes "I want to be captivated by something.. I want to do my best in something.. I know I lack any skill in alot of things, but if I don't try, no- if I don't want to try, how can I ever find out?" – Mimi Hoshiawa Chronology TBA Clubs and Hobbies As a student of Shinome Academy, Mimi has never really picked up any interest or hobbies she wanted to do, everything she would try to do was a waste of time and she would drop out on the first day or in a week if she wanted to try, so being an Idol is something that caught her interest even though she wasn't talented like the others or didn't have a clue on what to do she would give everything one hundred percent. Secret Stories Mimi's Self Introduction Mimi:Hello Y/N! Mimi:I'm not the best with introductions hehehehe...~ Mimi:Eh?! be careful you can seriously hurt yourself Y/N! you're so clumsy Mimi:You saw Illuminis concert Y/N?! Mimi:Hehehe as I expected from you, you're such a super fan of us Mimi:I'm glad you support us thank you very much Y/N! Mimi:You're so cute Y/N I just want to squish your cheeks let me >.